headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story/L
Lana Banana Lana Banana is a nickname that Sister Jude Martin gave to Lana Winters in "Asylum". She came up with the name after referencing famous silver screen era actress Lana Turner. Lana Winters Lana Winters is a lesbian journalist who is placed as an inmate at Briarcliff after sneaking over its' walls in order to get a report on the mistreatment of patients. It is here that she befriends Kit Walker and is also subjected to different methods such as electroshock therapy and aversion therapy involving touching a male patient's genitalia while touching herself at the same time in order to rid herself of her homosexuality (seen during this time as a mental illness rather than a sexual orientation.) After her release from Briarcliff, she becomes a driving force behind the shutting down of the asylum over their cruel and unethical treatment of patients, as well as being indirectly responsible for the suicide of Timothy Howard. Her son by rape (Oliver Thredson) and the modern-day Bloody Face, Johnny Morgan, shows up in an attempt to kill her but she kills him in self-defense. Lana later appears in the finale of the sixth season, Roanoke, where she does a one-on-one interview with Lee Harris, who agreed to the interview with Lana since Lee finds her to be more relatable, having went through a traumatic experience and killing her own child. However, the interview is interrupted by Lot Polk who launches an assault on several cops and plans to kill Lee for the deaths of his family. Lana attempts to talk him down out of this and is knocked out. She survives and is later seen on a news show while resting, comparing herself and Lee to dogs with a bone as once they get a hold of their destinies, they don't let go of them. Lanchester Larry Larry was a townie that lived near the area of Camp Redwood in the 1980s. In July of 1984, Larry and his friends Keith and Pete went to the camp site dressed as infamous serial killer, Mr. Jingles, who allegedly murdered nine people at Camp Redwood in 1970. They dressed in Jingles' trademark raincoat and wore masks that resembled his face and tried to scare a new group of camp counselors that had just started working at the site. However, the real Mr. Jingles, whose actual name is Benjamin Richter, arrived at the campground and killed Larry by stabbing him in the neck with a knife. The man's ghost was one of many whose spirit became bound to the camp site environs. Lee (Coven) Lee and his friend Roy were alligator poachers operating out of the swamps in New Orleans, Louisiana. Lee and Roy baited alligators with jerk chicken, noting how the smell of the bait confused the animal's senses, making them easier to catch. After shooting a gator, they brought it back to their camp where they found a Bohemian swamp witch named Misty Day. Misty admonished them for the lives they had taken and Lee pulled a gun on her. What they didn't know was that Misty was also a witch. She brought one of the hanging alligators back to life and it lurched forward, biting down on Lee's arm. Lee managed to fire a shot into the air with his gun, but it is safe to assume that the reanimated gator finished him off. Leah Leah was a snotty teenage girl from Los Angeles, California. Her mother had died because of her habit of smoking, which made Leah particularly sensitive on the subject. When Leah saw a new student named Violet Harmon flagrantly smoking a cigarette on school grounds, she accosted her. With the help of a ghost named Tate Langdon, Violet got her revenge on Leah. She invited her to her home where Tate and she intended on scaring her with a gruesome prank. The prank went beyond Violet's expectations however as the ghost of a deformed monstrosity known as the Infantata attacked her. Leah was so stricken by the experience that her hair began to turn white. Lee (Roanoke) Lee is a central character in the sixth season Roanoke portrayed by Adina Porter during interviews and Angela Bassett during reenactments. She is the sister of Matt Miller and an ex-cop who was kicked off the force when her addiction to painkillers came to light following a high-speed chase after a serial rapist. At the request of her brother who recruits her due to her law enforcement experience, she stays at the farmhouse with a frightened Shelby. Leigh Emerson Leigh Emerson was a serial killer who dressed up as Santa Claus and murdered people in the early 1960s, claiming that he had "...lost his Christmas spirit". He was arrested and sent to Briarcliff Manor in 1964. During his stay, Leigh attempted to bond with Sister Mary Eunice McKee. He supposedly found God, and pretended to fool Sister Jude Martin and Monsignor Timothy Howard into believing that he had repented. At a church, Leigh revealed his true psychopathic tendencies by attacking Timothy Howard, crucifying him upon the cross at the alter. He then escaped from Briarcliff, never to be heard from again. Leo Morrison Little Women Little Women is a novel by American author Louisa May Alcott, which was originally published in two volumes in 1868 and 1869. Alcott wrote the books rapidly over several months at the request of her publisher. The novel follows the lives of four sisters: Meg, Jo, Beth, and Amy March, detailing their passage from childhood to womanhood, and is loosely based on the author and her three sisters. Little Women was referenced in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. A copy of the book appeared in the season five episode, "Checking In", which is part of the "Hotel" storyline. In the episode, L.A. homicide detective John Lowe is reading a passage from Little Women to his daughter Scarlett over the phone as part of her bedtime story. It is implied that this happens every night, with John reading chapters to Scarlett on one evening, and Scarlett reading chapters to him on other evenings. Liz Taylor Liz Taylor (born Nick Pryor) is a transgender bartender working at the Hotel Cortez. The Countess first found out about Nick's crossdressing while he was visiting the hotel on a business trip with his friends and helped to bring out the goddess that he truly was inside and christened him "Liz Taylor", based on actress Elizabeth Taylor. In the episode "Be Our Guest", Liz and Iris manage to convert the hotel into a landmark by helping the ghosts find new ways to rid themselves of their tendencies to murder and she also learns that she is dying of prostate cancer after celebrating the birth of her grandchild. The Countess helps her friend move on to the afterlife by slitting Liz's throat at her own request, which reunites her in turn with Tristan. Louis LaLaurie Luke Luke is a security guard assigned to protect the Harmons after their attack by the R. Franklin fanatics. Vivien Harmon develops an attraction to him but only keeps it to simple sexual fantasy rather than infidelity like Ben Harmon. When Ben and Vivien learn that she is not only pregnant with twins, but the twins have different dads, Ben accuses Luke of being the father but he reveals that it is impossible since he is infertile. Luke Ramsey